The More I know You, The More I Like You
by stopandstare01
Summary: Not really good on summaries and don't know where i'm going with this, just read the first chapter but there will definately be some •Moe• going on.
1. Chapter 1

The More I Know you the More I Like You

**Chapter 1**

Miley's POV

I was so bored, so out of my mind, b-o-r-e-d

I had no idea what to do my dad was in a meeting and lilly wasn't here. Then I saw a guitar well what the heck it's not like anybody was there anyways, besides I had just written a new song so I picked it up and started to play.  
At that time I thought it was a good idea oh boy was I wrong

_

* * *

Are you overloaded_

_Candy coated _

_You're life's imploding now_

_There's a risk worth taking _

_A pain worth aching _

_On this hollow ground_

_We can let go_

_ Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts _

_When we think of stopping_

_ Let's keep on rocking _

_To the rhythm of our hearts_

_We can _

_We can break out of here _

_Jump on over there _

_Where the air is clearer _

_We can _

_We can forget the pace_

_ Win in our own race_

_ Become a broken chain, yeah _

_We are broken chains, yeah _

_Good and broken_

_Find the magic, go and grab it _

_Your fate is in your hands_

_ Come on, find a reason _

_To believe in, just tell yourself_

_We can_

_We can _

_We can break out of here_

_ Jump on over there _

_Where the air is clearer _

_We can _

_We can forget the pace_

_ Win in our own race _

_Become a broken chain, yeah_

_ We are broken chains, yeah_

_ Good and broken_

_Get off your seat _

_On your feet _

_Raise your hands _

_Feel the beat_

_ Let it go _

_Feel it in your soul_

_Don't you know _

_What you can do_

_ If you have faith in you _

_Let's not be invisible _

_There's no red light in life_

_ Just go_

_We can _

_We can break out of here _

_Jump on over there _

_Where the air is clearer _

_We can _

_We can forget the pace _

_Win in our own race _

_Become a broken chain, yeah _

_We are broken chains, yeah _

_Good and broken_

_We can , we can, we can, we can _

_We can, we can, we can, we can, _

_We can, we can, we can, we can, _

_We can , we can Oh, we can_

_Good and broken

* * *

_

Then all of a sudden I heard clapping from somewhere, I turned and was shocked as to who was standing there, None other than the Jonas brothers yes you heard me What was I going to do so I just stood there motionless until that is until the oldest one of the group came up to me

"Hi I'm Kevin" I was still kid of shocked so I just nodded

"Hi, I'm Nick" He was kind of cute, but still no sound from me

"Hi I"m Joe" he looked really nervous but I finally managed to speak and say hi

"Hi I"m Miley" ,

"She talks!, finally" I heard Joe say, I started to blush like crazy, I mean come on he was so Hot!

* * *

**Joe's Pov**

My brothers and I were just walking in the studio when we heard someone singing, I thought that there wasn't anybody here so we went to go check it out. There was this girl singing there she had dark brown curly hair and she looked really pretty. I melted while she was singing. When she stopped I clapped but I thought I had clapped in my head well I was mistaken because she turned and stood there, really embarrassed, Kevin went up to her to break the whole silence because nobody was saying anything, usually it's me who brakes the silence but I didn't know what to say. I found myself tied up in my own words. Then when she spoke I said something that made her blush. We heard this voice from saying

"Miley let's go, we're late", she quickly said bye and took off, I got sad because I wanted to talk to her and stuff but oh well, then I thought wow her voice is so amazing, I must have said it out loud because Nick replied "yeah, she does", I wondered if we were ever going to see her again. I had her name tattooed in my head, and her image plastered in my mind.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

When my dad finally called I sighed with relief quickly said bye and ran out of there like there was no tomorrow I was so embarrassed, I mean I had just sung in front of thee Jonas Brothers, well I got over it, it wasn't like I was going to see them ever again.

Oh how I was so wrong yet again.

A/N: So basically this is my first chapter, i don't really know where I am going with this but i'll make it up as I go if you guys have any ideas tell me and i will creadit you, but I think that this is defiantely a Moe story


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-Mileyemily, nor the jonas brothers belong to me or anything that has to do with disney**

**The More I Know you, the More I Like You**

****

Chapter 2

Miley's POV

So I though that I was never going to see those Jonas Brothers again, because I thought what are the chances really?  
I was outside of my house in the front yard just doing some stunts with my friend Lilly, we were joking around and stuff so I decided to do some backwards flips.  
"Okay Lilly here I go"  
"No wait Miley, there is...too late"  
I was doing the flips when all of a sudden I tripped and landed on somebody, I stared down and noticed that it was JOe, yes Joe, I stared into his eyes and he just kept smiling, that is until I noticed I was on top of him, so I quickly got up and told him sorry.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there, I am so embarrassed", I really didn't think he would remember me but he did "Hey Miley, how are you, and it's okay"  
"ummm, you know my name, why?" trying to play it cool, but I knew he remembered me "oh we met like a few weeks ago, remember you were playing a song"  
"oh yeah , that was a very embarrassing expirience for me"  
"why, you have such a beautiful voice"  
ahhhh he said I had a beutiful voice "Oh thank you, you guys are not so bad yourself, anyways what are you doing here"  
"My brothers and I are moving here, do you live here or something"  
"Actually yeah, I live right there"  
"No way we are going to be neighbors"  
"Well that's cool, umm I got to go I left my friend alone, bye"  
The whole way back I couldn't help but smile, until I got to Lilly "SO who did you land on, Miley, Miley, hello anybody there"  
"oh sorry, ad guesswho I landed on, he is one of the brothers from this very famous band"  
"uhhhh, Hanson"  
"No, Lilly the Jonas brothers"  
"eeeepp, so which one did you land on"  
"Joe", i instantly blushed when I said his name it gave me butterflies "No way, eeeeeep"  
"and guess what, they are moving right next door, so we are going to be neighbors!, this is officially the best day ever"  
"becuase you get to hang out with me, huh"  
"No, be"  
"I know, I was just joking with you, gosh I see how you feel about me"  
"You are such a dork, anyways let's go inside I am really hungry"  
"Me too, I would love some mushu pork "  
"okay??"

* * *

Joe's POV

So I was just coming back from carrying some boxes when somebody tripped and landed on me, as soon as I looked up I saw who it was, It was Miley, I got so happy, she looked at me and I looked back smiling I probably looked like an idiot becuase I couldn't stop smiling, but I didn't care, She had the most beautiful eyes ever. She got up and apologized, I think she knew that we had met before but he didn't want to show it. We talked for a little and stuff until she had to go to her friend. Then I immediately went to go find my brothers to tell them who our new neighbor was.  
"Kevin!!, Kevin!!, Kevin"  
"what, what happened, is something wrong"  
"No, guess who our neighbor is"  
"Ummm, Jessica Alba"  
"what?, where?, no, you remember that girl from the studio, that was singing"  
"oh, yeah... Miley, what about her"  
"well she is our neighbor, she kind of ran into me and landed on me and told me that she lived next door"  
"landed on you"  
"yeah, long story, so anyways ahhhh this is going to be great"  
then nick entered the room "what is going to be great"  
"Miley is our new neighbor"  
"Miley??, ohhhhhhh Miley, well that's cool"  
I was so excited to be living here now, we finished unpacking and we were so tired to we decided to take a little nap. A little while later we awoke to some really loud music, coming from next door, we got cranky since we were woken up, so we decided to go next door, I had totaly forgot that Miley was our neighbor. We knocked like a hundred time but nobody answered so I decided to just walk inside I mean the door was open.

_well i'm not paralyzed_

_ But, I seem to be struck by you_

_ I want to make you move_

_ Becuase you're standing still _

_If your body matches _

_What your eyes can do _

_You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you..._

I liked the song that they were playing, it had a good beat , then I saw Miley with some blond haired girl, The girl was holding Miley, while she was getting something from a cabinet, the girl turned and saw me and she, made this really weird sound, but I noticed that she had let go of Miley, So I ran to her and catched her just in time.

**A/N: Well hope you guys like this chapter it's not much but i thought it was okay**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating I just couldn't think of what to write next, I want to thank all the poeple who added me in their alerts and the reviews, they were awesome. I have decided to end the chapter with a verse from a song related to the chapter, again I would love your guys help :)**

**Nothing disney related belongs to me **

Chapter 3

Joe's POV

I catched her just in time or else that would have been bad, but yes I fell in the process with her still in my arms. We just looked at each other until she stood up. Then I don't know what happened but I started to get nervous and my words weren't coming out right

"ummm, thank you for catching me"  
"yeah,yeah, welcome"  
"welcome to where"  
"welcome you are...PRETTY"  
"oookay," miley started to giggle, she is so cute when she does that, "soo what are you guys doing here and how did you get in here""well since Joe here isn't talking, we are here because we were awaken by loud music and the front door was locked, by the way I am Kevin and this is my brother Nick"  
"oh, i'm sorry about that, we didn't think the music was that loud, oh and this is my friend Lilly"  
"Nice to meet you Lilly"  
"eeeeeeeeeep"  
"sorry, she tends to do that a lot"  
"yeah we kind of noticed"  
Meanwhile Nick and Kevin were talking to Miley and her friend I was just standing there, it was like I was frozen or something but I was just, I don't know but everytime I see her I get butterflies and nervous, and I don't know why cause I barely even know her "well we have to go i'll see you guys tomorrow, Joe, Joe"  
"pretty!, wait what"  
"come on we have to go"  
"yeah, sure, bye miley" I gave her a quick hug, but it might have been longer because kevin called me again

* * *

Miley's POV

Okay so Joe was really acting weird, he kept mumbling stuff, but I thought that it was cute, Kevin and NIck are really nice, they seem like really cool people to hang with so we exchanged info, I really couldn't believe it, I was so happy, but I managed to keep my cool, I think that Lilly has a thing for NIck but I am not sure yet, I have to find out, after we talked well only me and Kevin, I am already starting to think of him as a brother I never had, well I do have Jackson, but yeah he is weird,. They had to leave and Joe gave me a hug, I have to say that it lasted long but i liked how it felt, in his arms it was nice.  
"so what's up with you and Joe"  
"What are you talking about"  
"that hug was way too long, and you know you liked it"  
"well yes, but I don't know he is a little too old for me and i don't even know him that well"  
"well true, I just thought of an idea"  
"what"  
"you should call them, and tell them if they want to hang out tomorrow"  
"I don't know"  
"come on pleeeeaaaassseeee"  
"alright, I'll call them right now"

* * *

at the jonases house

Joe's POV

_ring.ring.ring.ring_

"hello, yes this is Kevin, oh hey Miley"  
I heard kevin say miley and i quickly ran to where he was "yeah we would love to, yeah meet you there, bye"  
"was that Miley"  
"yeah"  
"what did she want, was she looking for me"  
"uhh no, she wanted to hang out tomorrow"  
"and you said yes, right"  
"no"  
"what"  
"i'm just kidding dude, calm down, we are going to meet her and lilly tomorrow at the park, I don't think I am going to be able to go though, I have to go to a meeting with dad"  
"cool"  
I went to my room and started jumping around like crazy until I fell that is, but I didn't want to get up I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see Miley again

* * *

Lilly's POV

After Miley called Kevin, I got excited because they had said yes, but miley told me that kevin might not go which meant that it was only going to be me, miley, joe , and nick!!!. I have a crush on nick so this is going to be great ahhhhh

* * *

Nick's POV

So Kevin told me what they were doing tomorrow, I thought it was cool, that lilly girl is pretty cute who knows maybe we have some things in common, I thought she was cool

* * *

Miley's POV

"okay lilly you can stop jumping now"  
"I can't I am just so excited"  
"but it't not even tomorrow yet"  
"i know, but nick is co cute"  
"I knew it, you like him huh"  
"uhhh, no I don't"  
"yes, you do"  
"well you like joe"  
"no I don't"  
"ya-huh"  
"fine I do have a wittle crush on him, but come one look at him"  
"true, and yes i'll admit it too, I have a crush on nick"

_ring.ring.ring.ring.  
_"hello"  
"miley"  
"yes who is this"  
"Jake"  
"Jake!!!"

_**The last I freaked out**_

**_I just kept looking down _**

**_I st-st-stuttered when_**

**_You asked me what i'm thinkin' 'bout_**

**_Felt like I couldn't breathe_**

**_You asked what's wrong with me _**

**_My best friend Lilly said (changed it to lilly)_**

**_"oh she's just being miley"_**

**_The next time we hang out_**

**_I will redeem myself_**

**_My heart can't rest 'til then_**

**_whoa, whoa, I _**

**_I can't wait _**

**_To see you again _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so I haven't updated because i've been having writer's block, I don't really like how it's turning out, I hope you guys do though, miley cyrus, the jonas brothers don't belong to me only the storyline, and the song neither it's by eleventyseven and called how it feels**

Chapter 4

"Jake"  
"yes miley, me"  
"what do you want"  
"I came back from the movie"  
"and"  
"what do you mean and??, Let's go out"  
"after what you did to me, no"  
"come on miley"  
"bye"  
I cannot believe that he just called. He wanted to hang out. He thinks that he can come back into my life and expect everything to be the same, well I don't think so.  
"what did he want"  
"he wanted to go out, as if nothing had ever happened"  
"what a jerk"  
"I know!" 

* * *

The next day  
During school

"hey Miley"  
"Hey Lilly"  
"so are you excited about today"  
"I guess"  
"I guess, come on, we are going to be hanging out with Nick!!...and Joe"  
"yeah, I mean Joe is a cutie"  
"okay so i'll meet up at your house after school, who knows what can happen between you two"  
"sure, I hope something happens"  
"bye miles"  
"see you later"

* * *

Miley's house

"they are taking long"  
"yeah maybe they forgot"  
"don't say that, they are probably just running late"  
"right, lets do something while they get here"  
"like what"  
"why don't we kareoke"  
"uhh, nah, you sing and i'll just watch"  
"fine"

* * *

with the boys  
"they are so late, Joe! Nick!, get down here already, I swear you guys act like girls when getting ready"  
"hey, that is so not true"  
"right nick, where is joe"  
"he's putting the finishing touches on his hair"  
"right"  
"aren't you supposed to be gone already"  
"oh crap, I forgot see ya"  
"Joe come on, your hair is fine"  
"wait a minute, okay there perfect, let's go frobro"  
They knocked on the door, there was no answer but there was music coming in from the inside so they just decided to walk in, they heard singing 

"look dude it's miley singing again, her voice is just so beautiful"  
"uh huh"  
"should we interrupt"  
"let's just go sit with lilly and watch"  
"sounds good to me"  
"hey lilly"  
"oh hey nick"  
"how'd you get in"  
"the door, you know you should try locking it once in a while"  
"oops, i'll tell miley that, what's wrong with him"  
"he liks miley"  
"I can see that, he is like drooling" they both started to laugh

"so is miley like a singer"  
"no, but she really loves writing songs and singing"  
"ohh"

* * *

While Miley is singing  
Joe's POV

"she is so hot"

_Just like it's snowing in the summertime _

_Somethings different and I can't explain it_

_It's like i'm breathing in sunshine_

_It's taking over and I can't contain it_

_This love is changing me it brought me to my knees _

_Now it's teaching me to fly_

"She is so amazing and her voice is like whoa"

_That's how it feels to be with you_

_It's like i'm finally alive _

_That's how it feels to be with you_

_To be with you_

"I am seriously starting to fall for her"

_I_ _always thought I was invincible_

_I never knew that I was waiting on a breakthrough_

_My heart was always only half full _

_Until the moment that I finally found you _

_It's everything I dream, even more it seems to fall into your arms_

"I have to find out more about this girl"

_That's how it feels to be with you _

_It's like i'm finally alive_

_That's how it feels to be with you_

_To be with you, that's how it feels _

_My heart can't deny _

_How it feels, that's how it feels_

_To be with you_

_It's like i'm finally alive _

_That's how it feels _

_How it feels to be with you dynom-my heart can't deny_

_How it feels to be with you_

_I can never get enough, of how it feels _

_I can never get enough, of how it feels _

_I can never get enought, of how itfeels _

_To be with you_

"brava"  
"oh my, when did you guys get here"  
"a while ago"  
"you could have told me "  
"nah, I wanted to hear you sing, you sing wonderful"  
"thank you"  
That's so cute I made her blush, maybe she likes me too 

"JOE"  
"what"  
"let's go, i've been calling you for like five minutes"  
"oh my bad"  
I just spaced out there, I wonder if she saw me staring at her, ahhh she is staring at me, what do I do, I can feel myself turing red, ugh I probably look like a tomato, why is she laughing 

"miley why are you laughing"  
"o u have something in your face"  
"what"  
"it's on your cheek"  
"oh did I get it"  
she was still laughing so I can tell I didn't get it 

"here let me get it for you"  
She reached towards my cheek and cleaned it, I couldn't help but stare into her bluish green eyes, she started to stare at me and then I found myself leaning in, she suprised me by doing the same, until Nick came in 

"okay we are all set...oh..umm...i...awkward...bye"  
"yeah, umm, let's go"  
Ugh i am so stupid, dumb nick for interrupting, I swear I am going to get him back, but she was leaning in too that means that she also wanted to kiss me, this is going to be a long day


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, hopefully you guys like this chapter! thank you to all the reviews and the alerts they are so awesome! :

**Miley's POV **

"Joe!, Joe, hello anybody there"  
I had just finished singing when I noticed Joe and Nick were here, But Joe was in lalaland or something, he wasn't responding, then I thought of an amazing plan to get him to respond I decided to get some ice cubes and drop them down his shirt

* * *

**Joe POV**

"AHHHHHH!" "finally!, what is the matter with you boy"  
"what are you talking about"  
"well I was calling and calling you but you wouldn't say anything"  
"what?, nooo, wasn't I just talking to you and didn't we kiss"  
"Jonasbrothersaywhat"  
Okay so I was daydreaming or whatever, but I could have sworn that it was real, curse this weird genious mind of mine, oh well now I have some explaining to do, or not, I could just play it cool, yes that is what I am going to do,  
"so who is hungry, cause I am starving, we should probably go now"  
"no wait Joe what did you say"  
"that I am hungry"  
"no the thing before that"  
"what are you talking about"  
"what you said like 2 minutes ago"  
"what did I say 2 minutes ago"  
I could tell that she was getting frustrated it was funny though "Joe"  
"Miley"  
"ugh nevermind let's just go"  
"yes"  
Nick and Lilly were staring at us like what the heck just happened, in a way this whole situation was amusing to me "Nick, Lilly, let's go, me want food"  
"ugh yeah sure" nick said "riiiight" lilly said we got in the car and went to a small restaurant, the food was great and I got to know miley a little better, her dad used to be a singer but he gave that up, her mom works at some agency, she has like 3 brothers and 1 little sister, she loves to play the guitar and write songs, her favorite color is green, etc. I feel like I have known her my whole life, and she made me like her even more if that was possible, I told her about me, we had a blast, I did notice that Lilly and Miley would stare at each other and it was almost as if they were talking but just by looking at each other, i don't know girls are so confusing.

* * *

**Miley and Lilly eye conversation** ( i know weird, but I do that with my friends)  
"miley he is like flirting with you"  
"lilly no he is not is he"  
"yes, i think that he likes you"  
"shut up, no he doesn't"  
"he said he kissed you in his dream"  
"lilly, Joe and nick are starting to look at us weird"  
"your right, but i tell you this he likes you"

* * *

**Joe POV **

They gave us a little tour of the city, lilly was telling something to miley but she looked a little annoyed, then miley said something back to her which caused lilly to get annoyed, so nick and I were a little confused about what was going on, then miley got this text and got really mad and threw her phone "miley what's wrong"  
i asked her again but she didn't say anything but then miley and lilly started to do their little weird talk

**Miley and Lilly eye conversation**

"miley what happened"  
"Jake texted me"  
"ugh what did he want"  
"he said he wouldn't stop bothering me until i went out with him"  
"ohh"  
"yes, what do i do"  
"i don't know"

* * *

**Joe POV **

"miley, are you okay"  
"umm, yeah"  
"i've known you for like 2 days and i can tell that something is wrong"  
"nothing is wrong"  
"miley"  
"fine"  
she told me about her whole situation with Jake and what happened, that dude is such a jerk, if i see him i am going to hit him so hard he is going to fly to china!  
"and now I don't know what to do"  
"tell him to just stay away from you"  
"i did"  
" i have an idea!"

_but something happened for the very first time with you_

_ my heart melted to the ground, _

_found something true _

_and everyones looking round_

_ thinking i'm going crazy_

A/N: so what did you think, i was thinking of writing about the two couples moe and nilly but, it's just going to be moe, I don't really picture nick and lilly together, so yeah, tell me what you thought about this chapter :


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the Chapter, thanks for reviewing, they were awesome!

**Joe's POV**

"oh no" nick said

"hey, what is that supposed to mean", I can not believe nick my plans are really good, they work, most of the times

"nothing, nothing"

"anyways before curly over here interrupted me I said I had a plan"

"okay shoot"

"well why don't you and I pretend to be boyfriend/girlfriend, so that guy wont bother you anymore"

"I don't know"

"come on miley that plan could work"

"but what if it doesn't lilly"

"just go with it"

"fine, i'm in"

"yes"

"what"

"nothing I said alright"

woo we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend well for pretend that is, but I am going to make her fall in love with me, my plans are so good, plus I get to help her out with this jerkface

"okay so when do we begin this plan"

"when I see him, when we go to school tomorrow, wait what school are you going to?"

"seaview, I am going to be a Senior, and Nick here is going to be a junior"

* * *

**Miley POV **

okay I have to admit that I like this plan , I mean he is so cute, funny, hot, nice, hot!,

"so when are you guys going to come in"

"I think tomorrow"

"great that is the same day that Jake comes back to school"

"okay so operation moe begins tomorrow"

"operation what?"

"moe, as in miley and joe, both of our names mashed together"

"okayyyy"

"what"

"nothing"

Operation moe, that's kind of cute I like it, he is such a weirdo, but suprisingly I like it

"alright then we'll see you tomorrow"

"wait miley, i'll come by tomorrow to pick you up, after all we live next to each other"

"you don't have to"

"nonsense, we'll walk together, I am your boyfriend after all, that is what I am supposed to do"

aww look at him he is so sweet!

"okay sure"

"bye"

"bye", then Joe gave miley a kiss on the cheek

ahhhhhh he kissed my cheek, it would have been better if he kissed me on the lips though

* * *

**Joe POV**

I decided to give her a kiss on the cheek, I was nervous to how she would react, but when I saw her blush it was all worth it, I just want to get her and give her a real long kiss on the lips, but I have to control myself, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens with that Jake guy, ugh hearing his name just makes me want to punch him! I can't believe that she went for my plan I only wish that I could just tell her how I feel, But I am scared she wont feel the same way, why does she have to be soo cool and pretty and funny and so sweet, ugh no girl has ever made me feel this way, damn you feelings!  
I can't wait until tomorrow

* * *

_It's you_

_ And me_

_ Moving at the speed of light _

_Into eternity _

_Tonight Is the night_

_ To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_ Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you_

_Imma take you there _

_Imma take you there _

_So don't be scared Im right here baby _

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere _

_But first, it's your chance_

_ Take my hand come with me_

_Chorus  
It's like I waited my whole life_

_ For this one night_

_ Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor _

_Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure_

_ Double your fun _

_And dance forever ever ever _

_Forever ever ever (x6)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_  
Sounds like we're on another level_

_ Feels like our love's intertwined _

_We can be two rebels _

_Breakin the rules_

_ Me and you, you and I _

_All you gotta do is watch me _

_Look what I can do with my feet _

_Baby, feel the beat inside _

_I'm driving you take the front seat_

_ I just need you to trust me (girl, girl, girl)_

_  
It's like I waited my whole life_

_ For this one night _

_Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor _

_Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure_

_ Double your fun _

_Dance forever ever ever_

_ Forever ever ever (x6)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_  
It's a long way now _

_So high off the ground _

_Sending for an angel _

_Bring me your heart _

_Girl where did you come from _

_Got me so undone _

_Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady!_

_ No ifs, and, or maybes_

_ I'm releasing my heart_

_ Its feeling amazing_

_ No one else that matter _

_You love me_

_ And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl Oh, oh, yea, yea _

_I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
_

_I waited my whole life (whole life)_

_For this one night (one night)_

_Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor (dance floor)_

_  
Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure _

_Double your fun_

_ Dance with me Cmon _

_Forever ever ever (x6)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

A/N: omg I finally uploaded, Yay!!, anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, I had to include the song Forever by Chris Brown because I love it! and it somehow it explains what Joe feels review : tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I haven't updated in a while, i've just been busy with some things, and I don't know what to write for the story sometimes, hopefully i'll start updating more, moving on to another subject I saw Camp Rock, I thought that it was an okay movie, but i didn't really like it I thought that the scenes moved too quickly, well that's just my opinion, let me know what you guys think, maybe the second camp rock will be better : )

**Joe Pov**

So I woke up today and got ready fast becuase well I woke up kind of late, stupid alarm clock didn't go off, unless i forgot to set it, but I never forget, oh nope I did forget the thingy isn't on, oops, anyways I am going to pick up miley now. knock knock "who is it"

"joe"  
"ohh come in"  
"hey miley"  
"you're late"  
"yeah i'm sorry my alarm clock didn't go off and my brothers didn't even bother to wake me up"  
"that's nice of them anywho let's go"  
"okay"  
"bye dad"  
"bye miles, have fun at school"  
"okay"

**On their way to Schoo****l**

Okay this is a tad bit awkward should I hold her hand or something, carry her book "so miley"  
"look Joe you are making this awkward, just act normal, here hold my hand we have to act couply"  
"right, so demanding much" miley looked at him "i was just kidding"  
"oh my gosh, I see jake, kiss me"  
"what"  
miley then just grabbed him and started to kiss him, Joe was stunned at first, miley was just kissing him until she started to get really into it, she didn't even notice Jake standing there in front of them for like two minutes waiting for them to look at him but he got annoyed and screamed out her name "miley what the hell"  
"huh, what"  
"miley, who is this and why are you kissing him"  
"I am her boyfriend, who are you"  
"no I am her boyfriend"  
"no you aren't you are my EX-boyfriend as in no more, Joe is my boyfriend now, come on let's go babe"  
"see ya"  
Jake was standing there really mad, why the hell was this Joe person with his girl, he had to do something to get her back he couldn't let Joe have her

**I****nside the school**

"that was awesome"  
"yeah it was"  
Joe was a little bit in lalaland, I mean Miley had just kissed him and she looked really into it he knew that his plan was flawless, maybe she was falling for him "joe? are you okay"  
"oh, um ,i'm fine, let me walk you to class...where is it?  
"(laughing), it's this way"  
"hey stop laughing it's my first day here I don't know where everything is"  
"true, well here it is, let me see you schedule, okay your first class is down the hallway to the right"  
"alright then"  
miley was about to go in when Joe stopped her,  
"aren't you forgetting something"  
"like what?" miley said not knowing what he meant, then joe leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips "i'll see you at lunch"  
"uh-huh, bye"  
miley entered her class smiling really big, throughout the whole period, she kept thinking about joe, the makeout session they had and the kiss he gave her, he was so sweet and miley was really starting to like him a lot

**A/N**: I know this chapter was boring, anyways I hope you guys still liked it :

Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right3

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

I can't see me lving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skie'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: her is another little chapter, sorry i haven't been updating My computer wasn't working at all, but now it is, thank you for the reviews and alerts :)**

The whole day went by so fast, Jake would glare at joe in an chance he got, miley couldn't stop thinking of Joe and Joe couldn't stop thinking of miley during their classes. Joe walked miley after school to her house and then he went home still thinking about his day, they started to like each other and decided that it wasn't pretend anymore. After a month of seeing miley and joe together Jake had, had enough of it, so he decided to do something about it

Jake POV

I hate Joe so much!!, he has MY girl!, of course he can't have her, so i decided to call my friend to help me out "hello"  
"hey Demi"  
"Jake, what's up"  
"i need youe help with something"  
"what"  
"miley has this new boyfriend and i don't want to them to be together, so i was thinking that you could come in and lure him away from miley, and make them hate each other, that way she can be with me"  
"okay, i could do that, who is the guy"  
"Joe jonas"  
"okay i'm in, when do we begin"  
"tomorrow"  
"alright i'll see you then"  
this is perfect, miley will be all mine again, I am so smart

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but i am coming up with a new idea and this is sort of a filler, tell me what you think. By the way did anyone go buy breakout, i did and the album is awesome my favorite song is Goodbye :)  
**


End file.
